Ruby and sapphire eyes
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: What might have happened if someone other then Hinata had fallen for Naruto? One who was twelve years older then him and is the genjutsu mistress of the leaf. Narukure AU.


* * *

(Well I've been thinking about this and I have decided to give you guys a bonus oneshot to go along side my new update on my fic today and the pairing of today is narutoxkurenai yeah I want to try my hand at this one and if whoever is reading this one shot I would like you to take a look at my version of naruto shippdun episode forty through two went its pretty good one of my better one shots its a little short compared to some of my other one shots namely my first one and my forth one narutoxkarin and narutoxhinata both are lemon oneshots and I think that they are some of my best lemons yes a shameless advertisement I know but I'm desperate like that so enjoy!! And please remember R&R!!) A.N This fic is my biggest one shot ever conceived from my mind right now it is over 10000 words long and will most likely end at around eighteen thousand in fact because of this monster I might just might mind you have to postpone my update phantom if you reading this note then here you go a massive narukure one shot all for you man enjoy because its my best one yet not that there's any competition though. PS this is dedicated to the legendary synica who sadly I must tell you has put up the pen he has written some of the best fics on this site so for all fans of the narukure pairing salute him heres looking at you man!!

Naruto smiled as he looked down upon his beautiful bride kurenai, She was sleeping peacefully with a satisfied smile on her gorgeous face for he had just finished making love to her and his second wife,

Then he looked at another brown head of hair after he was done he sighed in bliss then he thought'_ This is the life all right hmm...'_

And so he decided to look back on the days before when he was still a genin and he first saw kurenai when she collected team eight and their first interaction of many.

Flashback to genin graduations and team placement...

* * *

(Play naruto's daily life from his sound track)

Naruto was sitting down with his classmates hinata was sneaking peeks at him while ino and sakura were fighting over sasuke who was being emo over in a corner, Kiba boasted to akamaru and shino sat by himself thinking, Choji was sitting down while eating his potato chips and finally shikamaru who had his head on his desk was catching some Zs, Naruto shook his head as he grinned to himself, Soon his sensai would come to pick him and his team up and then he would be one step closer to being hokage.

Kurenai and asuma were walking next to each other, Asuma was smoking a cigarette, Kurenai scowled at asuma and then she snapped at him "Do you have to be smoking that cancer stick in the academy?! The children don't need to be exposed to that shit! Besides haven't you heard of second hand smoking?!"

Asuma looked at her and asked nonchalantly"Whats second hand smoking kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai had a twitch to her eyes as she replied angrily "Second hand smoking is when innocent children get their lungs poisoned by the smoke of those disgusting pieces of filth!" (Its true folks second hand smoking is very bad news for infants and children of all ages as they can get lung cancer from their parents and guardians when they smoke a lot in the same room as them.)

Asuma shrugged as she said that and he replied lazily"Hm is that so kurenai-chan? Well they are going to be in battles eventfully, So whats a little bit of smoke gonna do to them?"

Kurenai eyes twitched again as she thought to herself while keeping her eyes shut '_Happy thoughts kurenai happy thoughts no need to put asuma into a yaoi world genjutsu, No need to rip his balls off and throw them into a akamachi meat grinder, No need to shove that damned thing down his black crap encrusted throat...'_

As she did this she clenched her fists slowly and then slowly opened them up, Asuma looked at her and then asked her while unknowingly blowing a little puff of smoke into her face"Whats wrong kurenai-chan you look pretty pissed off. Is it that time of the month already?"

Kurenai snapped her red eyes open as she looked at him her eyes glinted evilly and then she said sweetly a little too sweetly"Ohhh asuma-kun... Do you really think its my time of the month now?!** WHEN I JUST HAD IT A FEW DAYS AGO!! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE OF NO RETURN ASUMA-KUN NOW PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR INSOLENCE!!" **

Asuma gulped in fear as kurenai made a few hand seals and then said in a dark voice"** HELL OF MAN GENJUTSU: THE YAOI FANGIRL WORLD OF TORMENT!!**"

In just a few seconds of being in that hellhole asuma dropped to the floor foaming at the mouth.

Kurenai nodded to herself as she walked up to him and went down on one knee, Then she looked him the eyes and said to him"Well hope that teaches you a lesson asuma, Don't smoke in my presence or when in the academy okay?"

Asuma could only groan at that then she smiled at him next she got back up,She then kicked him right in the groin while he gurgled in pain when she did that. She continued on her way to iruka's classroom, Asuma slowly got back up while holding his little men he then squeaked out"Agh... Ehh... Must be that time of the month agh..."

Kurenai shook her head as she thought in sorrow' _Why must all the men in this village be perverts, Lazy assholes or weirdos? Why can't the men I want be like __m__inato-kun? He was such a sweet heart and was so polite to us lady's always playing with the orphans or messing around hm... He was such a nice man why did he have to die like that. Damned fox still its not naruto-kun's fault he didn't ask for that damned thing to be stuck into his gut hn... Maybe he is the son of minato-kun, He looks so much like him, Acts just like him and he has the same aura around him.. Its a wonder that he doesn't have fangirls.. Maybe if he ditched that ugly orange jumpsuit of his and got into something else, He would drive the girls wild just like minato-kun did, Still hinata likes him and she does need some form of help or else she will never get him to notice her I had the chance to be with the man of my dreams and lost it as well and I'll be damned before she has the same happen to her.'_

She nodded to herself as she resolved to help hinata with her goal of getting naruto to notice her.

She walked in the classroom and said in a patient tone"Team eight stand up and come with me please."

Hinita looked at her and her face brightened up as the women she thought as a mother figure came in, She took one last peek at naruto who was looking around eagerly, As he turned towards her she blushed bright red while her thoughts went as thus' _N**..**Naruto-kun is looking at me maybe he is finally noticing me!!**'** _

While shino looked at her and decided that she would be able to aid him with his efforts of becoming the abarume clan head.

Kiba was checking her out but one evil very glare made him think twice about that.

Naruto looked at hinata as she blushed at him, His thoughts went as thus' I_ts that weird girl hinata why is her face so red is she sick_?_**'**_

He looked at kurenai as he blushed while looking her up and down then he thought'_ WHOA!! Thats one fine women she's even prettier then sakura-chan, She's almost as hot as that psychotic snake lady who likes to throw kunai at me aghh... Man I hate when she does that to me, She always licks my blood off of my cuts what a creepy lady... But damn she is fine almost makes me wish I wasn't in love with sakura-chan... ALMOST!!**'**_

Kurenai caught naruto looking at her body, She thought as she was enraged by what he did _'Why that little pervert how dare he look at me in that way!! I wouldn't mind it so much if he was a little older, But he is still a preteen and the sooner I nip that little spark of perverseness off at the bud and make him a worthy man for hinata the better. Like minato-kun was the perfect man for me, He never had that trouble.. Oh yeah now I remember he had a female teacher who showed him not to do that, Of course iruka wouldn't have beaten that into naruto-kun's skull he is a closet pervert after all tch.. Well its up to me to show him how to treat a lady the right way.' _

As she walked past hinata, Kiba and shino she went up to naruto and asked him sweetly"Did you get a good show naruto-kun? Did you see anything you liked? Did you imagine me naked by any chance?!**WELL IF SO THEN LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I TREAT LITTLE PERVERTS IN TRAINING SUCH AS YOURSELF!!"**

She made a few hand seals and then said again in her dark voice"**WORLD OF WOMANLY ENLIGHTENMENT: THE WAYS OF TREATING WOMEN THE WAY THEY WANT!!"**

As she said this she touched naruto on his head.

(Now play something like the survival test from the naruto sound track.)

Naruto shook his head around as he saw himself in a classroom with that hot women who was now wearing a teachers outfit, Now she had on round glasses that showcased her red eyes and a red and white skirt that showed off her luscious legs, Which had on black fishnet stockings. And on her feet were white and red shoes, She also was carrying a large ruler which she had crossed over her chest oh the chest... Her upper body was clad in a white blouse with red stripes going over the sleeves of the blouse, They also showed off her bounteous breasts which at least to his eyes were a medium D-cup, She also had on a black coat with the kenji for crimson on it.

He looked around the room some more and then turned white as a sheet as he saw skeletons clad in raggedy clothes, They were attached to the desks with the kenji for pervert on their heads.

He looked up at kurenai who was writing something on the board it said'_ Welcome to kurenai-sensai's class on how to treat women with the respect they deserve.'_

He gulped as kurenai finished up writing down her introduction ,She then smiled brightly at naruto who was now shaking on fear then she said in a perky tone"Welcome naruto-kun, I am your teacher on how to treat a women now the first subject we will be covering is... **NOT PEEKING ON WOMEN!!"**

He gulped again as she said that last part in a demonic voice, He looked at her as she walked over to a projector and turned it on.

Then she looked at him and said"Now us women love to be told we are beautiful when we know we are, Any women can tell you that but only when you mean it should you say it, We also hate perverts with a vengeance so it falls to me to show you how to treat us right. So lets show you what happens when you peek on us."

She put in a roll of film as it rolled on he paled a very white shade as it showed men being beaten, Tortured and overall having their asses handed to them. He paled even further as she talked on how women would do all sorts of dreadful things to men when they were being perverted she explained in great detail that aspect.

Later after she finished with that lesson she went onto another"Now naruto-kun the next subject we will be covering is...**HOW TO SHOW A WOMEN A GOOD TIME!!"**

She put in another roll of film which this time had diagrams of a man going on dates with a young women the men looked a lot like him while the girl looked kinda like hinata, They showed the man taking the women to a cheap diner the man was being perverted, Rude and overall an ass to the girl later they showed the man walking to girl to her place with his hand on her rear end and then as she opened her door she slapped him HARD!!

Right in his face then it showed a different scenario with the guy taking the girl to a high class restaurant and being polite, Considerate and over all a true gentlemen and then paying for the dinner himself, Walking her home with his coat over her shoulders and his arm crossed with hers. They got to her place and then she fiddled with her keys next she kissed him on the lips finally she dragged him inside of her home.

She made sure to drill this lesson into his head then she walked away from where the board was and put in a different roll of film, She smiled at naruto as she said pleasantly"Now the final subject we will covering is... **WHAT A WOMEN WANTS FROM A MAN!!"**

She went over to him and sat on a desk nearby then she asked him"Now pop quiz naruto-kun what is the one thing all women want from a man?"

Naruto replied"Ah.. Jewels?" She shook her head"Then ah... Money?" Another shake no."Then candy? No? Then gifts? No!? Fine then food!"

Kurenai got up from her seat on the desk and then she said exasperatedly "Good heavens no naruto-kun what we want is to get our own way."

"Huh?"

Kurenai smiled at him as she replied"Yes naruto-kun we want our way in whatever you ask us its always wise to heed what we want, A good man will be quite agreeable to what we want. But its not to say we always want that, We also like to get your opinions as long as their not perverted or they make us angry."

Naruto nodded his head.

As she put on the next roll of film it showed a man that looked a lot like the forth hokage and a women that looked like herself they went on lots of dates with the man being quite disagreeable to what the women wanted when she wanted to pick clothes for the man he took one look at them and then said he didn't like them, But when she wore clothes that weren't revealing enough he scoffed at her. She looked pretty unhappy with him when she wanted to eat at a nice restaurant with him he refused and went off to eat ramen and made her come with him now the women looked pretty angry. When she wanted to watch a romantic movie with him, He watched a different movie and forced her to watch it with him ,The girl was looking pretty pissed off right about then when he wanted to go over to her place and get laid she wanted to slam the door in his face and thats just what she did.

Then a different slide show came on this time the man did everything the women wanted after quite a few dates of this happening the women asked him over to her place and then she made love to him.

Naruto payed even more attention to that part and over the course of the class he had made a lot of notes on what to do when a date happened.

Finally she graded him on how he did, He got an A+ for he payed a lot of attention to what she said to him and showed him.

She kissed him on his forehead and then smiled at him while he blushed as she did that.

Flash back kai...

* * *

Naruto smiled at kurenai as she snuffled in her sleep, He put his head down next to hers and thought about the second time he saw her, Doing the chunin exams when no else but her and hinata cheered him on doing his fight with kiba.

Flash back to the chunin exams preliminary matchs...

* * *

(Play his world from the sonic the hedgehog 360 sound track for this part. )

Kurenai looked down on naruto as he walked down to where kiba was standing she was with gai, Kakashi and asuma she smirked at kakashi and said to him"Well it looks like my student is going to the finals where as yours won't."

Kakashi looked at her while reading his porn novel, Her eyes narrowed as he did this, Then kakashi started to chuckle at her"Hm hm hm.. Looks like your wrong kurenai-san heh he... Cos my little trooper has a few tricks up his sleeve." '_I can attest to that sensai, Rin you'd be proud of your boy I trained him in the ways that you wanted him to b__e, __Kib__a won't know what hit him heh... Serves that little punk rig__ht_**_.'_**

Kurenai snarled at him while bearing her fists at him "What do you mean kakashi!? MY STUDENT WILL BRING NARUTO-KUN DOWN!! Huh huh... I do feel for him though, It might teach you not to bring your students into these exams when they still don't have enough experience!! At least mine were ready for this!!_" 'Hopefully kiba will just rough him up a bit then hinata will be able t_o _give_ _him her medicinal cream and then she will throw a few hints here and there, With what I taught naruto-kun he will be able to pick up on them and then she will be able to be with the man of her dreams. I know those daily social skill lessons with naruto-kun would pay off!! And then he will remember me and invite me to his wedding so I can be the bridesmaid with anko-chan as well heh perfect_.' As she thought this inside of her mind a chibi kurenai was hugging a yondaime doll and giving the peace sign.

Kakashi just chuckled at her a bit more"Hm hm hm.. You really don't get it do you kurenai-san? Naruto has hide himself behind a mask of foolhardiness but he is really quite good at on the spot plans, Its with his chakra control that he goes wrong. Since he has a massive amount of chakra whither its because of the kyuubi or his own. Personally I would go with his own, Since he only needs to use the foxes chakra for certain times like right now, Plus I needed to teach him jutsu's that consume a lot of his chakra like my raikari or the rasengan he can perform those with utmost ease heh.. In fact he beat sasuke six out of ten times, Without using any jutsu's except for kage bunshin since I've begun training him besides I let him sign my dog contract since it suits his style."

Gai looked at kakashi and then shouted at him"WHAT YOU TAUGHT NARUTO-KUN YOUR ONLY ORIGINAL JUTSU HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST BE ENORMOUS FOR THAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL I MUST TEACH MY..."

Kakashi ignored him as he read his book then he remarked to kurenai"Hm you might just have to put your inu-gaki on a leash kurenai-san, He is quite rude.. (Dog brat)

Kurenai replied coldly"Is that so kakashi?! Well then lets make a little wager hm?!"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and then replied flippantly"Whats the terms kuranai-san?" _'Heh I just might be able to get her to go on date with naruto, Since hinata just isn't right for him besides he needs a firebrand just like sensai did with rin.'_

Kurenai smiled demoniacally and said"Yeah a wager kakashi if my student wins this match then you have to let me burn all of your porno books!!"

Kakashi opened his one eye and then he gasped as she said that he thought in horror'_ No not my porn its on now kurenai its on now**.**'_ Then he turned towards her with a smirk under his mask and he replied"Hm fine kurenai-san... But if my student wins then you must go on a date with... Him."

Kurenai's eyes widened at as he said that inside kurenai's mind' Error error!! Brain version2.5 can not compute request need to reboot now... Do dum dom.. Welcome to your brain you have junk mail request for date from asuma... You have chosen delete.. You have mail wager from ero-inu-baka (Translated perverted dog idiot) Take naruto-kun out on a date... You have decided to process mail respond? You have chosen respond responding now..."

"WHAT!?"

Kakashi smiled at her and replied"Yep you have to go on a date with him kurenai-san, It seems he has developed a crush on you with sakura becoming his older sister figure."

Kurenai scowled at him and then replied back angrily while crossing her arms over her chest "No I will never do that."

Kakashi just said to her"Fine that just proves to me that you have no faith in your brat besides with what your teaching him he'll never amount to anything since you are an incapable teacher, But hey after all there no bad students only bad teachers who fail them."

Kurenai gritted her teeth as he said that as she finally gritted out"Fine.."

Kakashi asked her while eye smiling "Hm? I can't hear you speak up."

Kurenai was taking deep breaths as he said that she roared out"** I SAID FINE!!"**

Kakashi smiled at her"Good girl I know you would come around to naruto, Who knows he just might sweep you off your feet."

Asuma chuckled at that"Good luck with that one kid."

Kurenai glared at him and muttered out"Shut the hell up asuma."

As she looked at naruto who looked at her then he gave her a thumbs up next he grinned and continued on his way down to the arena.

Kurenai thought to herself' _Can he really beat kiba? Maybe he just might_ _win this I sure hope so... Wait a minute I want him to win?!' _

Naruto walked downwards to where kiba was standing with akamaru, Kiba smirked at him and then he said in a cocky voice"Heh you better give up now dead last, Come on now I'm giving ya the chance to walk away with no harm done to ya so what da ya say?"

Naruto looked up at him and snarled out"Go fuck yourself inu-kuso!! I won't back down no matter what you say so bring it on bitch boy!! (Translated that means dog shit HA HAH!!)

Kiba's eyes widened at that then they narrowed and grew into slits as he growled out in a low dangerous tone"What did you just say to me dead last!?"

Naruto grinned at him and replied" I didn't stutter bitch boy!"

Kiba snarled at him and then called out" MAN BEAST CLONE!!"

Akamaru turned into a copy of kiba next both of them called out as one person" BEAST MIMICRY ALL FOURS NO JUSTU!!"

As they did this both kiba's turned into more feral versions of them selfs claws, Slit pupils,Shaggy hair the works then the real kiba snarled out"I'm gonna kick your ass on principles dobe!!"

Naruto just hunched over onto his knees and concentrated a bit as he did this a blood red chakra flowed around him it slowly turned his pupils blood red his fingers turned into black claws then it formed a fox like shape around him and a tail formed as well, He opened his hands next he flexed them finally he made the seal for kage bunshin, Four clones of him appeared as one clone hunched down onto his back another jumped onto that ones back and then the next one and so on until the real one hopped on as well.

Tsume who was watching the matches with her fellow clan heads gripped the rail tightly and then she growled out"Why that little punk!! How dare he copy our techniques!!"

Hana who was standing with her mom as she was the next inuzuka clan head being older then kiba, She widened her eyes as she remarked to her mother"Mother do you even know what that stance is?!"

Tsume turned to her eldest child and asked her"What are you talking about dear?"

Hana shook her head as she replied to her mom"Thats the lost ten footed wolf stance mom but it was lost doing our clans early days, The first user of that attack was inuyasha inuzuka!!"(Yes I used inuyasha as the originator of this one so sue me!!)

Tsume widened her eyes as her daughter said this and she replied shocked"You mean THE inuyasha inuzuka as in my six times great great granddad!!"

Hana nodded and replied"The very one he was the only inuzuka to ever use four dogs at one time besides himself, I can't even do the eight footed stance because it needs perfect coordination and a bonding with your partners on a level that surpasses a physical level, You need to know your partners so well that you can think exactly as they do, Hear their thoughts, And let them hear your own.

Tsume smirked at that as she looked down upon naruto and said" Heh so the gaki uses his kage bunshin since they are exactly like him, They must know what he thinks as well, And they can hear what he thinks and vice versa heh heh.. Make me proud gaki show me that your parents were right in doing what they did its in his blood.. Ha rin if you could see your sochi now heh.. You'd be proud of him sis."

Back to kiba who was gaping at naruto's stance he yelled at naruto"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DOBE!?"

Naruto just smirked darkly at him and said**"Why showing you what I can do inu-kuso!! Now shut the hell up and lets fight!!"**

Kiba just snorted at him and then he callled out to akamaru"LETS SHOW THAT DOBE WHOSE TOP DOG AROUND HERE HUH AKAMARU?!"

"ARF ARF!!"

(Now play green forest from the SA2 sound track again look it up youtube on true sonics channel .)

Then kiba called out as he spun like a drill towards naruto alongside akamaru " FANG OVER FIST: DOUBLE FANG WHIRL WIND!!"

The gang of naruto's simply spun into a buzz saw like shape then they called out"**DEEP FANG BUZZ SAW!!"**

All five naruto's spun like a living buzz saw then they clashed and over and over with kiba and akamaru, They were zipping around like sonic the hedgehog did his spin dash technique soon, After they started the clash the naruto clones overcame kiba and akamaru who were slammed into a wall after he was done while they were nursing a few cuts.

Kiba snarled at naruto"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DOBE!!"

Naruto looked at him and then he laughed at him**" That was my take on fang over fist do inu-kuso you like it?"**

Kiba yelled at him enraged"OH NOW YOUR ASKING FOR IT DOBE!!"

As he said this he jumped back again and the kiba clone jumped away as well then they formed into twin drills as kiba called out"TWIN DRILLING FANG ATTACK!!"

As they did this kiba and akamaru spun around and rushed at the naruto clones, Who simply grinned at each other and two grabbed onto one another and turned into a combined drill as the other three did the same as they all called out**" FIVE WAY FANG DRILLING ATTACK!!"**

They spun even faster then kiba and akamaru and the two naruto clones slammed into akamaru knocking him out of his move while the other three did the same with kiba.

As they did this and moved away from them kiba and akamaru slowly got up and then they grabbed onto each other and formed another twin drill as they roared out"DUAL DRILLING FANG OVER FIST ATTACK!!"

The other naruto clones did the same but with all five as one huge drill instead of separate drills, They collided head on as kiba and akamaru pushed against naruto and his clones kiba snarled out at him " I'LL SEND YOU TO DOG HELL DOBE!!"

Naruto growled right back at him along side his clones"** BRING ON THE HEAT INU-KUSO**!!"

Finally kiba won out through sheer force of will sending naruto and co. right into the wall, As they pushed themselves out of the rubble kiba and akamaru came right at them, All five naruto's nodded to each other and formed another buzz saw. Then they charged up their spin dash and hit kiba and his partner head on as their fight went right into the air, They were moving all around each other hitting each other and causing sparks to be thrown into the air.

(If you must whine to me about how the clones didn't disperse well their kyuubi shadow clones and as such they have a lot more durability then normal.)

This time around naruto won against kiba and akamaru and pushed them right into the ground, Kiba pulled himself right out of the ground, He was now was very pissed off.

He looked at akamaru and throw a red pill at him"Here boy eat this!"

Akamaru jumped up and gulped it down his fur turned red and he looked more feral, He turned back to an even more feral clone of kiba who called his next move" ULTIMATE FANG OVER FIST ATTACK: FENRIR NO OOKAMI: THE LORD OF THE DIRE WOLFS: DRILLING TORNADO OF DESTRUCTION!!"

And as they did this they spun and formed a massive wolf made of wind and then it spun towards naruto and his clones.

As he did this the naruto clones smirked at each other as they jumped back on each others backs they did this as kiba and akamaru came roaring at them the real naruto called their next move"**SUPREME FANG OVER FIST TECHNIQUE:KYUUBI NO KITSUNE: THE LORD OF THE FOX SPIRITS: FLAMING MAELSTROM OF OBLIVION!!"**

As he did this all five naruto's spun away from each other and started to form body parts , One formed the legs with blood red chakra that soon burst into flames while another formed the arms or front legs, One formed the body while another formed the head and the last one split into nine half's that formed the tails when they were finished up, A huge flaming nine tailed fox opened up its blood red eyes and roared at the wolf the force from the roar was so great that it almost made kiba and akamaru stop their move, But the wolf shook it off as it spun again towards naruto who spun his tails and then formed into a massive flaming buzz saw.

The clash was so great that pieces of the floor were knocked into the air they were now moving at super sonic speeds, All anyone saw were two massive areas of destruction covering the whole field, The only sign that showed they were even there was the ground being burned or torn up finally naruto appeared again as the flaming fox had the wolf made of wind underneath its claws.

The fox turned back to normal with the naruto clones standing over kiba and akamaru with their kunai out and pointing at them, The real naruto looked at hayate who had hauled ass out of the arena when it started to be a battle of the titans.

Hayate looked at naruto and raised his hand and shouted out"KIBA INUZUKA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE NARUTO UZUMAKI IS THE WINNER!!"

Naruto looked at him and said to him**"Thats naruto inuzuka to you bub."**

Hayate looked at him in askance"Inuzuka?"

Naruto smirked at him and replied"**Yeah thats my moms name rin inuzuka hm hm... I took it until I know who my dad was dattebayo dumb ass."**

Hayate glared at him as the civilians mainly the idiots who hated him which were about forty ugly male assholes who blamed him for their wifes not wanting to have children when its really because they have no dicks, All of of them morons."HOW DARE THAT DEMON.." Blah blah usual bull shit, Slander that no sane person will listen too, Lies and shitty reasons that have a fuck load of holes in them as to why he is a demon, Crap that make no sense what so ever overall just bull shit.

Kurenai had her mouth on the ground then she looked at kakashi with her eyes white.

He eye smiled at her and asked her"Yes? How may I help you kurenai-san? Hm?"

She looked at him again with her eyes glowing blood red a sure sign that she was Pissed off yeah with a capital P.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! **KAKASHI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

Flash back kai...

* * *

Naruto smirked at the memory of that as he stroked kurenai's raven locks, She snuggled into him as her eyes opened slowy she smiled at him then she asked him"...Hmm naruto-koi? Ahm...Whats the matter hon can't sleep?"

Naruto moved his head down to her level and kissed her on her lips as his tongue wiggled over her lips begging for permission to enter, She opened her mouth allowing him entrance as his tongue slithered inside of her mouth beginning one helluva make out session, As they lie there after awhile they eventually broke apart.

Kurenai and naruto panted from their kissing session then naruto kissed kurenai on her lips again and then he broke apart from her, He looked at her while grinning his foxy grin as he replied to her previous question"Hm nope I could fall asleep if I wanted to but I'm remembering when we had our first date kure-hime.

Kurenai smiled at him as she put her head down on his chest, Then she sighed in bliss"Ah that was a fine day naruto-koi a fine day indeed hm..'

* * *

Flash back to their first ever date after the preliminary matchs...

(Play soleanna castle town from the STH sound track again.)

Naruto was standing next to sakura who was looking him over, He was now wearing a light blue T-shirt with a black overcoat that also had orange flames on it, And bright red jeans with orange stripes on the sides, Sakura was fussing over him as she worked on his face cleaning it of all muck and mess she was also cleaning up his outfit with a dust roller.(You know the kind of thing where you roll over a sticky pin with ah screw it you know what I'm talking about.)

Sakura was muttering to herself "Filthy filthy filthy hm... You need a lot of work naruto-nii-kun hum... I have to make sure you have the right kind of dango kurenai-sensai likes the right knd of drinks as well, You need to be all clean and nice and speck and span for her hoo...Hm you are sure you have the picnic basket?"

Naruto mumbled out"Ah.. Ah.. I ah think so? Do I sakura-neechan?"

Sakura shook her head negatively "No naruto-nii-kun no no no.. You don't have it.."

"Ahh why would I need that sakura-neechan?"

"Hm just so you make a good impression naruto huhmm... Now why did I put those sandwich's ahm... Ahh ha here is that bento box now where is my naruto comb?"

Anko was also fussing over kurenai well more like just sitting down on kurenai's couch stuffing down dango, She was also yelling at her"Now now kurenai-chan we don't want to scare your little boy toy away after all he does need to make you a women so you can rid yourself of that pesky virginity of yours, Now where did I put those low crop riding pants and mini tube shirt of my mine? Kurenai-chan does need to seduce a little blond fox after all hm hm... Kurenai-chan when momma ankos done with you that little boy will be waiting to ravish you hm hm..."

Kurenai sweat dropped as her self proclaimed super sexy snake babe bi-sexual gal pal anko walked around eating HER dango, Which she wanted to give to naruto-kun when they were on their date while wanting to make her dress like.. Like HER!! Oh hell no its on now sister.

Kurenai got up from where she was sitting she was wearing a casual kimono(Please don't bitch to me on this I have no fucking clue on what a casual kimono looks like so just imagine what it may look like okay? Whew thank you.)

She walked up to anko who looked at her and said with a cute pout on her face "Whatz up kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai lifted her head up with her eyes blazing blood red and then she called to her"**ANKO-CHAAAANNN?!"**

Anko gulped as kurenai went into what the men of the leaf village jokily called PMS mode, Not to her face of course.

kurenai looked at anko and then she said to her in her demonic voice"**WHY ARE YOU EATING NARUTO-KUNS DANGO?! TELL ME ANKO-CHAN!!"**

Anko gulped as she said that then she stammered out"I..I..I...I was hungry kurenai-chan. and besides does he even like dango?"

Kurenai turned back to normal within a few seconds.(She is bi-polar in my fic.) Then she gasped out in horror" Oh but what of you are right!! What if naruto-kun is allegoric to dango, He never eats it so maybe he is!! I don't want to make him ill that would break hinata's heart even though I am already betraying her trust with this date!!"

Anko laughed at her as she replied back"Him allegoric to dango?? Nah that fox would take care of that besides you might just show him a good time without this awesome dango."

Kurenai looked at her and then she got up again and looked at her clock, The small hand was on the two while the big hand was by the one as she noticed this she gasped out again"Dammit naruto-kun is already at the place I need to get going or else I will be late!! Ja ne anko-chan!!"

As kurenai ran off anko smirked at her as she said to herself"Heh heh.. Kurenai-chan doesn't seem to realize that she has it pretty damn bad for that blond gaki, Oh well she will get it soon enough.

Kurenai rushed to get to where her picnic with naruto was. It was located on the hokage monument.

Sakura was finishing up with cleaning naruto up, Now he was looking pretty good then she looked at him while smiling and said"Well naruto-nii-kun I'm done with cleaning you up so treat kurenai-sensai nice, Be polite and remember your social skills okay?"

Naruto grinned at her and replied"Righto sakura-neechan I will do my best and I will be as polite as you taught me I sure appreciate this!!"

Sakura smiled at him again and kissed him on his cheek, She picked up his bento box and picnic basket, Then she gave them to him and shooed him off while saying to him"Its not a problem now scoot naruto-nii-kun, You need to move so your aren't late for your date now shoo!!"

Naruto nodded to her and jumped off to where kurenai was headed sakura sighed happily"He grew up so fast huh inner sakura?"

Inner sakura was holding a small tissue in her hands then she blow her nose into itand said**'SHHHHNNOO!! Yes naruto-nii-kun has grown up into a fine man sniff sniff... He is so nice to us make us proud naruto sniff... I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry... WAHHH AHHH WEHHH!!"**

Outer sakura shook her head as she went to do her business namely watch soap operas.

(Now play extras menu from the sonic mega collection sound track like before look it up on truesonic1's channel.)

Naruto bounded off to the hokage monument, He grinned as he saw kurenai rushing towards the same place he was, He waited for her as she walked up to where the heads were and looked around. She was also carrying a a few takeout boxes of ramen that she got from icharikas (Sorry if I misspelled that I'm not really good with that stuff)

Kurenai walked onto the grass by the stone hokage heads, Then she looked around not seeing anyone there, She sighed and put down her boxes. Then she sensed someone standing by the trees.

She looked at the spot from where she thought they were as naruto walked out into her line of sight, He grinned foxily at her as she noticed his new duds and blushed, She thought he looked good in them very good'_Wow naruto-kun looks so much like minato-kun but he is his son dammit!! I don't have a crush on his dad anymore __but his son looks just like him hm... If only he was a little bit older... NO!! I can't be thinking of having a relationship with him!! Hinata likes him not me but why her? I have seen some of the looks she gives him as if she was the only women worthy of him, She glares and tries to keep other girls from getting near him at any cost is that why he has no fangirls? Because of hinata keeping other girls away from him?'_

Kurenai shook her head as she walked up to him, Naruto grinned at her again and then he greeted her"Hey ya kurenai-chan how are you today? I hope you like what I got you!!"

Kurenai sniffed the air as she smelled something delicious, She looked into the basket and show to her delight her favorite kind of dango!!"

She kept from squealing in joy as it might destroy her reputation of being the ice queen of konoha even though naruto already knows her on a personal level.

Naruto sniffed the air as well he looked around and saw the takeout boxes of ramen, He then quickly snatched them up.

Naruto put down a large orange towel over the grass and then she sat down upon it, He handed her a chicken sandwich and some water while he chowed down on his ramen. Kurenai ate slowly as to not fill herself up to fast while naruto ate a lot faster then she did, He scarfed down bowl after bowl of ramen kurenai was shocked with how fast naruto ate his ramen after only three minutes every bowl was gone, She had brought at least thirty bowls inside of the boxes knowing how much he ate and all of them were gone in only a few minutes, She thought in shock' _Damn he works fast I mean I haven't even finished my sandwich yet and he is already done with them!?'_

Kurenai shook her head and swallowed her bite of bread and meat and then she asked him"Naruto-kun what did I tell you about not eating to fast?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head after she had said that to him he replied"Heh heh sorry kurenai-chan I guess I went too fast huh?"

Kurenai smiled at him and then she said to him"Hm yes naruto-kun, Yes you did I thought I taught you better didn't I?"

Naruto grinned at her again as he replied"Yeah you did kurenai-chan those lessons really helped me out!!"

Kurenai smiled brightly at he as he said that to her and then she said"Hm it was my pleasure naruto-kun."

After a while naruto and kurenai finished up their date, Kurenai had a very good time they had talked quite a bit and they earned a lot about each other such as how naruto liked to garden in his spare time and how she liked to read light romance novels from time to time, Or about how naruto liked the color red more then he liked orange which was his second favorite color. Or how she loved a man named minato namikaze to death when she was his age and he was only seventeen at the time.

And then kurenai kissed naruto on his cheek to thank him for how much of a good time she had with him

With him blushing at the time while she giggled at him, They didn't notice a young blue haired girl glaring with utmost hatred at kurenai from behind a tree.

Flash back kai..

* * *

Kurenai smiled at that memory as she looked at naruto happily then her mood soured as she asked him"Remember when you killed sasuke for betraying the village?"

Naruto breathed in deeply as she asked him that"Yeah I do that was when we first made love to one another, You really helped me overcome my grief by doing that.

Kurenai nodded her head that was the day she lost her virginity to naruto for that was one of the darkest and brightest times of their relationship

Flash back to the valley of the end battle...

* * *

(Play in the end from the linkin park sound track)

Naruto ran up to sasuke while it was raining heavily, Sasuke chuckled at him and then he looked up at the twin statues of the first hokage and his own great great great grandfather madara, He turned to naruto and said to him"Hm so you did come after all dobe huh? Come to to take me back to konoha?"

Naruto throw his hand out and yelled at him"Why sasuke.. Why would you do this?!"

Sasuke looked back at him and replied to him"Hn... I don't have to explain my reasons to you dobe."

Naruto glared at him and yelled at him again"Oh yeah bastard?! Why the fuck would you leave konoha everyone who cares about yout is there, Why go to the traitor that killed old man hokage?!"

Sasuke glared right back at him then he snarled at him" Hghh you can never understand me dobe!! I need power to kill my fucking brother that twisted bastard fucked my whole life up!! Its because of him I have no family anymore and its because of him I have nothing worth living for anymore, You can never understand my life you don't know the pain of losing your family do you?!"

Naruto yelled at him again but this time his voice held an undertone of malice" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT BASTARD!! You say I never knew that pain , But have you ever felt the pain of having no one? Have you ever felt that!? Because I can't say you have."

Sasuke shook his head at him and turned to walk away again but before he did he said to naruto" Hn whatever dobe just stay out of my way and maybe when I come back with itachi's head on a plate, I will invite you to be my best man at my wedding to sakura hn.. Just don't screw it up okay? Well ja ne dope...! ANGH!!"

Just as he finished saying that, Naruto plowed right into him and then he gave him a sock in the face. Naruto yelled at him"DON"T TURN YOUR FUCKING BACK ON ME BASTARD!!"

Sasuke kneed him in his gut and then he spin kicked him right in the face and he yelled at him"WHY YOU LITTLE ORANGE LOVING SHITHEAD WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU?! I"M GONNA BASH YOU A NEW SKULL DOBE!!"

Naruto spun away from him and then he pulled himself back up again and he tackled sasuke to the ground again, While punching him over and over again in his face all the while yelling right back at him"BRING IT ON BLUE BOY I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH ME!!"

Sasuke made a few hand seals and called"FIRE ELEMENT: GRAND FIRE BALL NO JUSTU!!"

As he did this a huge fire ball blasted out of his mouth and slammed into naruto making him fly off of him, Sasuke walked up to where he was and turned him over with his foot while smirking at him then he said to him"Hn have you had enough dobe? I can stop any time you want."

As he said naruto grinned up at him and replied"Boom."

Sasuke muttered out"Wha?!"

"BOOOMMMMM!!"

The naruto he had under him exploded right in his face, As sasuke flew up into the air he looked up and saw naruto ramming his fist into his gut, Sasuke puked out a little bit of blood while he was kicked in the back by another naruto who throw yet another one up at him, That one slammed his foot into his back while calling out"INUZUKA CLAW COMBO!!"

As that did that two more naruto's holding kunai stabbed him in his arms while tossing him from them as the last one slammed both of his feet into sasuke's back and flipped away from him, Then yet another one kicked him in the face and then they both slammed his body into the ground at the same time.

As sasuke hit the ground he got up while the cursed seal covered his right half of the face turning his eye yellow with a black back ground, He snarled at naruto"_**Ohh now you've pissed me off dobe so lets bring it up a notch huh?"**_

All six naruto's plus the real one said only three words" Oh fucking shit."

As they said that six kunai find themselves into lodged into each naruto's skull and then they turned into white clouds of smoke and faded away from life.

Sasuke got right up into the real one's face and said"_**Yeah your fucked now dobe."**_

Sasuke grabbed him and then punched him in the gut then he tossed him up in the air, He made a few more hand seals and called out a jutsu"_**FIRE ELEMENT:**__**FIRE **__** DRAGON BULLET!!"**_

As he did this a massive flaming dragon head rammed into naruto who now had second degree burns all over his body, Sasuke appeared right under him and kicked him in the back then he punched him in the face while tossing him up into the air, Finally he did a barrage of unrelenting kicks all over his body while he called out' _**ONE LION**_ **_COMBO WELL DONE AND OVER EASY BITCH HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!_**!

Naruto slammed into the ground with his head on a rock bleeding heavily while making a large hole in the ground, Sasuke panted out at him"_**Heh hah... Well done and over easy bitch I gotta write that line down heh ha hah... I could use that one against itachi heh hah.. So dobe have you had enough of an ass kicking for one night and do you want to call it quits?"**_

Naruto moved his body slowly out of the hole, He moved like a marionette with its strings cut off. His body straightened itself up as his head looked at him with his eyes shut then naruto said to him**"You are soooo fucking dead you frigging emo."**

Sasuke looked at him as his eyes snapped open revealing blood red orbs with a pitch black slit for a pupil, Sasuke said angrily"**_You have to be fucking kidding me oh shit I'm so dead ptfhh... Not bring it on dobEE... NHGH!!_**

just as he said that naruto grabbed him by his throat and then choke slammed him right through eight trees in all of five seconds, Naruto tossed him into the air and then started to slam him right around the statue of madara, Finally tossing him onto the river bank naruto walked up to him and asked him**'Have you had enough emo-baka?"**

Sasuke's answer was a exploding tag tied to a kunai thrown right into the chest as it blow naruto into the cliff side, Sasuke slammed a chidori right into his left shoulder and then he said to naruto_**"That answer your question dip shit?"**_

Naruto's replay was a rasengan right into his chest as sasuke slammed into the statue of madara, He snarled out at sasuke"** How about you shut the fucking hell up now huh emo?!"**

Sasuke gripped the side of the hole he was in and yelled at naruto_**"THATS IT NO MORE MISTER NICE UCHIHA I'M GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS NOW NARUTO!!"**_

As naruto yelled right back at him"**BRING IT ON TOMATO FUCKER!!"**

Then sasuke screamed at him"_**OH FUCK LETTING YOU LIVE DOBE NO ONE TALKS SHIT ABOUT TOMATO"S TO ME AND LIVES TO BRAG ABOUT IT!! NOW AFTER I KILL YOU I'M GOING TO BURN EVERY RAMEN STAND IN THE FUCKING ELEMENTAL COUNTIES SO NO ONE HAS TO SUFFER THAT BLASTED SHIT SOUP!!"**_

Naruto roared enraged"**DON'T YOU BE TALKING BAD ABOUT MA RAMEN EMO I'M GONNA FUCKING RASENGAN YOUR ASS TO KINGDOM FUCKING FAR FAR AWAY AND THEN I'M GONNA PISS ON YOUR DEAD COOLING BODY!!"**

Sasuke yelled at him"_**" THEM'S FIGHTING WORDS BITCH!!"**_

Naruto yelled right back at him"**YEAH THEIR FIGHTING WORDS ALL RIGHT WOMAN NOW BRING IT ONNNN!!"**

Sasuke and naruto flipped and jumped all over the their statues until they were on the heads of each one.

Naruto glared at sasuke as they stood on the opposing statues of madara uchiha and the first hokage.

Sasuke glared right back at naruto on his statue.

Naruto was breathing heavily as sasuke did the same, Naruto clenched his fists as the finger nails slowly turned into claws, His eyes glowed red and his whiskers turned into black tattoo markings, He roared in rage and then raced at sasuke.

Sasuke's CS covered his body as he rushed naruto from his spot as well.

Naruto screamed at him**"SASUKE..TEME BASTARD I WILL SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE TO LEAVE KONOHA!!"**(Teme is a very rude way of saying you it does not mean bastard.)

Sasuke yelled at naruto"**_BRING IT ON DOBE I WILL PROVE THAT I AM RIGHT_I!!"**

They clashed in mid air, Naruto did an upside down ax kick and knocked sasuke into the air as sasuke fell down naruto did the hand seals for kage bunshin and five more naruto's popped into life, Then two of them kicked sasuke in the face at the same time as another naruto grabbed him and spun with him towards the ground, Then it dropped him in midair while two others spun a rasengan into their hands and then they slammed both of them into sasuke's gut.

Sasuke puked out blood as naruto did this, He had two holes in his stomach the CS healed them but he hit the side of the rock face and impacted it, As he gripped the side of the cliff and pulled himself out of it, He snarled in rage.

Sasuke panted as he rushed at naruto then he grabbed him and tossed him him into the air while throwing kunai at his clones, Then he did his lion combo on him next he kicked him in the face, He spun in midair and did a back flip kick right into naruto's face, Naruto spun towards the ground then sasuke flipped over him and made a few hand seals, Then he put his hands in front of him forming a circle finally he roared out" _**ULTIMATE FIRE ELEMENT: RELEASE OF THE FIRE DRAGON KING!!"**_

As he did this a massive nine headed dragon of fire formed and slammed into naruto. Who now had third degree burns all over his body, Sasuke did a few more hand seals and then formed a chidori and slammed naruto right in his gut, Naruto was now rammed into the ground bleeding heavily.

(Now play awaken by disturbed.)

After sasuke did this he turned to walk away but turned back when he felt a massive killing intent, As naruto slowly pulled himself out of the hole his wounds had already healed up, He was glowing red as the kyuubi's chakra formed two tails and a pair of ears from its chakra, Naruto snapped his eyes open revealing blood red orbs filled to the brim with malice while his fingers morphed into black claws.

Sasuke activated his sharingan showing three tomoes now the CS covered his entire body, He hunched over as the back of his shirt ripped apart revealing two hand shaped wings with spikes in between the fingers, His hair lengthened and turned white as a black four pointed star formed over his face, His lips and eyes gained purple coloring and under shading.

Sauske flapped his wings and lifted himself into the air as naruto roared and jumped at him , Sasuke screamed out at him as well, Naruto flipped up on top of his back and then slammed him into the ground as sasuke hit it at high speeds. Naruto grabbed him again and then decided to throw him into the air, He thrust his hand into the air, Forming a huge claw made of the kyuubi's chakra it grabbed sasuke and flung him around first it bashed him against the statue of madara uchiha then he slammed him against the rock face and dragged him through it.

And then he tossed him away from it and finally naruto jumped up and did a bigger then normal crimson resengan right into sasuke's back as sasuke spun over the valley floor, Naruto ran underneath him and then he head butted him into his gut,

He flipped over sasuke again and then he made a few hand seals and shouted out**"AKUMA RAIKARI!!" **(Translated demon lighting blade.)

A massive blood red blade made out of solid lighting formed over naruto's hand, He stabbed it at sasuke piecing his back and coming out of his chest, Sasuke slammed headfirst into the ground when"Poof!" He turned into a blackened log that had its entire front blown clear out off of it.

Naruto turned around as sasuke grabbed him with his wings, They tossed him into the air and then they clapped at him creating a sonic boom made of chakra. It directly hit naruto making him spin in the air as sasuke drop kicked him in his stomach, Then sasuke flew right over him and then grabbed him around his chest finally he rammed himself right into the wall with naruto in tow.

He was dragging naruto through the rock making huge gaps in it, Sasuke finally tossed him right out of the rock and flew right over him as naruto fell to the ground. He made more hand seals and made a massive ten meter high pitch black chidori, Then he called out as he raced to impale naruto with it"_**BLACK ABYSS CHIDORI!!" **_

As sasuke did this he slammed it right into naruto's chest, Making him hit the ground at super sonic speed and then..."**BOOOMM!!"** He made an enormous crater as sasuke hovered him he smirked then he turned to fly off but before he did he felt an even bigger killing intent then before, Then he snarled out_**"What is it now dobe?!"**_

Naruto climbed out of the crater a third tail forming over him and then a forth one as well, His chest healing up right in front of sasuke's eyes and his guts replaced themselves.

His organs healed up and reformed in the case of some ,Then his skin started to melt right off of him revealing underneath a blood red chakra that was swirling around him.

(Now play final battle from the matrix revolutions sound track.)

Naruto breathed deeply as his chakra covered his entire body forming a vaguely fox like form, His mouth was now like carnage's in that it was only the outlines of teeth inside of a gaping maw, His eyes formed into white soulless orbs and his hands were now just claws and nothing else the same with his feet.

Sasuke growled out in rage as he turned into something even more like a bat, His fingers fused together and the bones popped out and formed long thin claws, His two wings had enlarged and split into four massive hand like wings, The finger nails were now like spears and the spikes had turned into miniature blades and a long fleshy tail with a jagged edge going upwards from the sides and ending in a arrow shape came from out of his tail bone (Think a lizard tail in its shape.)

His hair was now pitch black with silver edges on the sides and now the star went all over his face, It being an eight pointed one and the lip shading had turned blood red while the eye shading had turned black.

Naruto came at him like a demon possessed then he jumped up and slammed his claws right into sasuke's back ripping the skin from them, Next he throw out his hand and yelled out"**COUNTRY DEVASTATOR RASENGAN!!" **Then he made a huge comet sized rasengan and then slammed it right into his back, Sasuke was blown so fast into the ground a huge explosion was heard in the air"**BOOOMMMMMM!!"**

As naruto fell towards him, He charged up his chakra beam cannon and then fired right on top of sasuke. Who shielded himself from it with his wings and a huge cover of dirt and rock.

Sasuke was pissed off now as two of his wings were torn off of his back, He flew at naruto with his remaining ones and then he stabbed him in the chest with his claws the chakra cloak burned him but he ignored the pain. He picked naruto up and throw him right into the rock wall. Sasuke picked him up again and then slammed him all around the valley.

He was tearing up the whole cliff side from dragging naruto alongside it, Finally sasuke spun madly towards the ground with naruto. Naruto hit it at top speed while sasuke flew up into the air and slammed a black abyss chidori right into naruto's back, He repeated this three more times as he looked down upon naruto with the dust clearing over him, Naruto fired another chakra beam right into his face. then sasuke flew back into the air. Then he snarled at naruto who was racing at him in the air with a small moon sized rasengan this time sasuke yelled out a new jutsu"_**ARCH DEMON OF THE DUAL ABYSSES CHDORI!!"**_

Now he formed in both of his hands two massive pitch black chidori's that he combined into one even bigger chidori that towered over the valley then he rushed right at naruto.

While naruto yelled out still holding his moon sized rasengan" **THE ENDING OF THE WORLD RASENGAN!!"**

Then naruto screamed at sasuke**"THIS ENDS TONIGHT SASUKE LETS GO ONE LAST TIME FOR OUR VERY LIFE'S!!"**

Sasuke roared right back at him"_**YOU WANT TO DIE THEN SO BE IT DOBE THIS ENDS ALRIGHT IT ENDS FOR YOU!!"**_

As they hit each other a massive sphere of pure energy formed around them, It slowly covered the entire valley every rock, The water falling, The plants even the fallen trees were picked up and were hovering in mid air, Naruto and sasuke fought with every last bit of chakra they had in their body's, Naruto pushed against sasuke as a fifth tail formed over him and then a sixth one as well. Finally naruto pushed back sasuke and then slammed him so hard with the rasengan that his chest was blown right off of him, Sasuke hit the ground his eyes closed as naruto went up to him still in his six tails form sasuke said to him with his dying breaths_**"Y..You did it dobe you beat me hm hm.. Please dobe kill my brother for me and keep sakura-chan safe... One last thing thank you for ending my insanity you will go far in life and you will become hokage heh just don't screw it up okay dope?...Hnnnn..."**_

As he said these last few words, He dropped his head onto the ground and left this world forever more.

Naruto started to cry tears of blood"**Noo.. Noooo sasuke what.. What have I done... WHAT HAVE I DONE!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

As he did this he turned right into a seven and even eight tailed form his rage was so great that all of fire country felt his power even in rain country with the akatsuki they felt it.

Naruto screamed his rage and sorrow to all the world while firing a chakra beam cannon. **"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NGGGGHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHH!! RARAGGHGHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHH!!"**

Kakashi and pakkun ran up to where he was as they cleared the trees, Kakashi witnessed naruto roaring out his rage and then falling to the ground unconscious.

Pakkun looked up at kakashi and sighed out"Hm looks the kid went berserk over here kakashi?"

Kakashi was on his knees looking at the destruction present, He clenched his fist and then hit it on the ground. He was now sobbing"Why...Why must my precious people always suffer!? I promised obito that I...I would protect his nephew."

(In my AU obito lived to see sasuke born into this world before dieing of a rare heart disease that would strike uchiha males at random once or twice every generation this is how I see itachi dieing because of that very disease obito contracted it because like I said it will strike at random.)

As kakashi got up and looked at naruto who was sleeping, He walked up to him and picked him right up then he looked at sasuke's cooling body next he made a shadow clone to pick him up as well.

Kakashi looked up at the sky, It was still raining as storm clouds were formed.

Then he walked off with pakkun moving besides him.

(Now play sadness and sorrow from the naruto sound track.)

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white spotless ceiling as he remembered what he did to sasuke. He cried as he thought of all the times he and his team spent with each other, Every mission they went on, How they were the best of friends.

Tsunade looked in on him with shizune, Kurenai and kakashi who for once didn't have his book with him. Kurenai looked at tsunade who mouthed to her'Go to him he needs you now more then ever.'

As she did this she looked at shuzune and kakashi who nodded to her and walked away from the room closing the rooms door as they did.

Naruto was crying deeply when he felt two large,Soft and round objects push against his back. He turned around to see kurenai who was hugging him against her chest then he cryed into her dress muttering over and over"Why... Why did I have to kill him kurenai-chan.. Sniff sniff hm hm hum..."

Kurenai only rocked him back and forth against her chest making soothing noises into his ears while naruto hugged her crying his heart out and relating to her his woes and sorrow..

Kurenai looked up at the ceiling as she did this then she looked back into naruto's blond locks of hair as his tears stained her dress.

Kurenai was never more sure of her feelings for naruto then that moment, Then he looked at her still crying deeply he sniffed a few times and then dried his eyes.

Then she kissed him right on his lips naruto's eyes widened as she did that, He opened his mouth by accident while her tongue slipped inside and started to caress it slowly and softly. Naruto moaned into her kiss as kurenai broke apart from him, She looked at with love in her crimson eyes then naruto said while shaking uncontrollably "Wha... What was that kurenai-chan? Wha.. What are you doing?"

Kurenai smiled at him as she undid her dress slowly one part at a time while speaking softly to him"Hm I'm comforting you naruto-kun you need this as much as I do. I need to show you how much I have grown to love you, For you now more then ever need that love that I am so eager to give too you."

Naruto gasped in shock as she said that then he asked her with unsureness in his voice"You.. You want to make love to me kurenai-chan?!"

Kurenai nodded while pulling off the top part of her dress letting her breasts bounce freely into the air, While she responded to his question from before"Ohm hm naruto-kun over these last few months through out all of our dates, Encounters and conversations I have been trying to come to terms with my developing feelings for you and why I should go through with this. At first I never even thought of you as a possible love interest since you are twelve years younger then me."(Going by what I've told you kurenai is twenty five while naruto is thirteen.)

"But you managed to break through my barriers and make it into my heart, You are just like minato-kun was naruto-kun like my first love you have the same aura around you and you befriend anyone you meet hm.. You may be thinking right now that your just a replacement for him but you aren't. To me you have things that set you apart from your father. Yes the man who I loved was your father naruto-kun minato namikaze was his name."

Naruto gasped at that as kurenai grabbed him again into another kiss then she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, After she did this he broke the kiss this time and removed his hands from her and then he asked kurenai anxiously "Who was my father kurenai-chan? Was he mmmphh!!"

Just as he was saying that kurenai grabbed him into yet another kiss, This time she broke it then she mock glared at him and said to him while grabbing his hands again and replacing them back onto her breasts "Less talking more kissing and fondling naruto-kun now where were we? Ah now I remember."

(And here is why I rated this M because the lemons will start from nearly every flash back chapter and I chose when they happen so the music choice for right now is morning from the naruto sound track.)

As she said that she grabbed naruto again and kissed him then she pulled him towards her, She placed one of his hands downwards towards her womanhood as she pulled off her dress, Naruto pulled away again to witness her completely naked in front of him. Then he started to get a nose bleed while she reached up and grabbed his jacket(He is wearing his usual outfit I hate how in some fics whenever he gets a new wardrobe he just ditch's his old jump suit so this time he keeps his orange outfit so as to make it more easy to picture in your mind.)

She pulled it off revealing a black T-shirt with an orange spiral on it(His usual under garments.) She grabbed him again him again this time by his pants and pulled them down showing her his frog print boxers, She noticed a massive growing tent as she saw this, She smirked up at him and placed her hands on it rubbing his member through the fabric.

She grabbed his boxers then she pulled them down as his penis popped out and almost hit her in the face but she moved away from it. Then she licked her lips at the sight of it and a big one it was at seven and a half inches he was very big for his age.

Kurenai smiled up at him as she raised up and moved over him, Naruto looked up at her as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She moaned in pleasure as he entered her, She was very tight for she never had a man inside of her.

She had broken her hymen from intense kunoichi training when she was younger but she had never let any man inside of since the man she wanted at the time had died.

Now she let the boy who she fell in love with into her, She looked down on him as her ruby red eyes gazed into his sapphire blue ones. She lowed herself again until she was laying right on top of his chest.

Her breasts were pressed against his pectoral muscles which although were quite developed for his age were still not done growing , Kurenai moved her head towards his lips and then she placed a passionate kiss onto them as she started to grind down on him, He thrust himself into her then his arms came around her body.

Naruto groaned out as the soft wetness of her inner folds went up and down on him, Her walls were slowly rubbing themselves over his shaft as it slid in and out of her kurenai moaned as well, Then naruto placed his hands around her thighs and held them in place as he moved even faster and deeper into her kurenai gasped out"Agh mhmm... Naruto-kun you are very good at this are you sure you have never beeen... Mhhm.. Ooohhh.. Mhmmmm...Mmm wiiith another ww..Women mhhhmmoh... Ooh yes..."

Naruto answered while grinning at her" Nope your the only women I will ever be with or need kurenai-hime... NGHGH AGHHH!!"

Kurenai smiled at him as she hit her climax and screamed out in bliss"AHnn AHN!! AHHHH NARUTO-KUN!!"

Naruto hit his peak as well her walls clenched over his member milking it for every last drop of his semen then he yelled out in his bliss"AGHH AGHHH NGHHH!! KURENAI-HIME!!

As they hit their peaks at the same time, Kurenai collapsed onto naruto's chest her eyes shut while she soaked in the after glow of their love making. She noticed how he was still hard then she grinned at him as she wiggled her hips on top of him, He groaned out as she did that.

She looked down at him and then she asked him sexily "Ready for round two naruto-kun?"

Her only answer was naruto flipping them over putting him on top and her on the bottom as she looked up at him, He lowered to her lips and kissed her passionately, She moaned into the kiss as naruto thrust his hips forward and moved faster and deeper into with every stroke, His rod bumped against her G-spot while they made love for the second time of many more to come.

(Play anger from the naruto sound track.)

As they did this they never noticed hinata looking in on them a handful of red roses being crushed against her palms she tossed them to the ground and walked off crying tears of rage and sorrow she thought out'_The one person I thought I could trust to never betray me has done the unforgivable she has taken the one man Iwill ever love from me... Well if kurenai-sensai wants to do that to me then I will show her how much of a shy and timid girl I really am, Naruto-kun one day I will take you back from her and when I do you will either love me or perish, But don't worry I know that you will be with me no matter what happens after all who will blame sweet innocent little hinata if her sensai accidentally dies doing a mission?_

Flash back kai...

* * *

As naruto stopped speaking. Kurenai snuggled into his side and looked at him, Naruto sighed in bliss then he looked at her and asked her"Ne kurenai-hime?"

Kurenai looked up at him and replied"Hm what is naruto-koi?"

Naruto grinned at her and then he answered back"Do you remember when I first got back from my traning trip with ero-sennin?"

Kurenai smirked back at him and replied back"Hm how could I ever forget that? You know I almost got pregnant that night lucky for you I took my pills."

Naruto chuckled out at her as he stoked her hand as he thought back to that day when he got back.

* * *

(Play heros come from you guessed it naruto's sound track.)

Naruto ran through the forest and saw konohagure in the near distance, Then he looked back at jiraiya who was panting since they had ran for almost four days none stop to get back home, To where his kurenai-hime was he grinned at that as he thought of the welcome back present he was sure to receive from her.

Jiraiya looked at naruto who still running at top speed, His eyes twitched in rage as naruto looked like he had not lost any sleep and still looked fit as a fiddle then he yelled at him"HEY BRAT SLOW DOWN WILL YA?! WE'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR FOUR DAYS NOW CAN'T WE TAKE A FUCKING BREAK!?"

Naruto turned towards him and shouted back while still running at top speed"NOPE WE'RE ALMOST THERE ERO-SENNIN NOW LETS MOVE!! YOU CAN GET BACK TO PERVING AFTER WE GET INTO KONOHA!! NOW COME ON LETS MOVE!!"

Jiraiya twitched again as he throw a kunai at naruto who simply dodged it and continued running off, Soon naruto put on the nitro meaning he channeled kyuubi's chakra into his feet and legs and moved at near super sonic speeds. JIraIya gaped as he tripped on a stray tree branch and fell to the ground, Then he muttered out angrily while shutting his eyes " You know what fuck it I'm really tired and I'm gonna go to sleep right fucking here, I'm getting too old for this kind of shit... Hahmmm.."

Naruto raced through the village gates calling out while moving super fast" HEY IZUMO HEY KOTETSU!!"

They both raised their hands up and said as one"Hey naruto.""Sup naruto."

As he raced past izumo looked at his companion and asked him while pulling out a senbon and sticking into his mouth"So he's back huh well he sure is eager to see kurenai."

Kotetsu nodded at him while sucking on a mint and replied"Yep he sure is wonder how long until he gets busy with her?"

Izumo looked at him and answered him lazily"Most likely a few seconds, She is very angry with jairiya for taking him away from her on such short notice plus she is very horny with not getting any from him for three years now."

Kotetsu nodded and replied"Yep he's one lucky bastard."

Naruto continued running at top speed towards kurenai's apartment building as he saw it coming up, He hit the brakes and slid over to her door step then he knocked on her door, A cold voice called out from inside"Who is there is there if its you again asuma I'm going to shove those damned cancer sticks up your ass...!"

As kurenai opened the door her eyes widened as she saw the love of her life standing right in front, Then he greeted her"Hey kurenai-hime how are you...! MPHHH!!"

Just as he said those words kurenai grabbed him into a passionate lip lock and pulled him inside of her apartment.

She held him tightly against her chest while continuing her open mouth kiss with him, Then she broke apart and looked at him with the utmost amounts of love a women can show a man.

She looked at him, He could now stand and look at her in the eye as she smirked at him and said happily"I see you have gotten taller naruto-kun."

He grinned at her as he hugged her again and said"Yep I can now look at you eye to eye without having to look up at you kurenai-hime!!"

She hugged him back as a perverted idea hit her, She moved her hand and grasped onto his limp package, He gasped while she moved her head over to his ear and whispered sensually inside of it"Looks like something else got bigger huh naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her as he grabbed her into a kiss and picked her up by her thighs, Then he pushed her against the wall. He grabbed onto her dress and pushed it to the side while ripping the top half apart. Then he put his index finger and thumb on top of the bright pink nipple of her left breast. While grasping onto it he started to roll it between his fingers. While she tried to pull down his pants and failed to do so, He grinned against their kiss as he pulled down the zipper to his pants revealing a now eleven inch member.

He pushed into her penetrating her folds once more. Then she grabbed onto him and locked her legs around his whist, While he wrapped his arms around her and held her against the wall. Then he started to move against her his thrusts going from being slow and sallow to fast and deep as they made love after nearly three years of inactivity. He groaned against her as her inner walls tightened and started to massage his shaft then he thrust into her a few more times and hit his climax at the same time as her.

Naruto grunted out"Kurenai-hime I'm gonna blow aghh..."

Kurenai screamed out in bliss"AHNNN DON"T PULL OUT NARUTO-KUN OR THERE WILLLLL BE AHNNNMMMM SEVERE CONSEQUENCE'S FOR YOU AHHHHH!!"

Naruto unleashed his all of seed inside of her as he continued to move inside of her. His now flux member making soft wet noises then he pulled out of her. She looked up at him and moaned out quietly" I.. I love you naruto-kun..."

Naruto held her tightly as he grew hard again and whispered inside of her ears"Love you too kurenai-hime now lets continue this inside of the bedroom hm?"

Kurenai grinned at him as he carried to her queen sized bed then he pulled his jacket and pant offs followed by his boxers while she pulled off her now ruined dress and started to lay herself on the bed, Naruto moved over her and placed both of his hands over her body. He kissed her again and then entered her again while she wrapped her hands and legs around his body, He moved faster and deeper then before kurenai moaned in bliss as naruto pounded her relentlessly.

(Meanwhile in the hyuuga complex inside hinata's room) Hinata was looking at a picture of team eight with disdain. Kurenai's face had been ripped right out of the photo then she snarled at it "How dare you _kurenai-sensai _how dare you take away my man!!_"_

As she spat out the name kurenai with utter hatred, She looked at a dart board with kurenai's face imprinted onto it and throw a kunai with perfect accuracy into the middle of it which was right into her head, Then hinata looked at a huge picture of naruto more like a poster with his face on it. She got up and walked over to it then she went down upon her knees and started to stroke it slowly and lovingly. Her eyes grow warm as she reached into her pants and started to push her fingers in between her petals. She moaned out his name as she imagined naruto was there with her kissing her and moving his strong fingers inside of her soon she hit her climax then she screamed out his name"Nnnnnnaa...NARUTO-KUN I.. I LOVE YOUUUU!!"

As she made a mess all over herself, She continued to move them inside of her moaning out his name every few seconds.

Flash back kai...

* * *

As he finished up with his reminiscing kurenai moved downwards to his currently unaroused member. Her hand grabbed onto it and started to move her hand in a up and down motion as she looked up at him then she smirked at him, And then she moved her head over his lower head and flicked her tongue onto it. She slowly licked it like an ice cream cone, She placed her mouth over it then she kissed it right on the head next she puckered her lips up and let it move into her waiting mouth as her tongue moved over his shaft. She sucked and licked all over it soon enough naruto groaned out"Aghh kurenai-hime do you need to do this right now?"

Kurenai made a few noises in the back of her throat as she slowly took him even deeper into her throat. Then she started to hum around him, She grasped the parts she couldn't get into her mouth with her right hand, As she bobbed up and down she swirled her tongue over the veins of it after she did this he grunted out"Gooood kurenai-hime its gonna be a big one aghh... I'm gonna blow..."

As he said this kurenai continued to go down on him as naruto stroked her hair. He opened his eyes wide open as he groaned out her name and he climaxed right into her waiting maw then she pulled back letting the rest of his semen splash all over her face as it slowly dripped down over her face. She moved up her hands then she picked the leftover seed from off her face and ate it.

As kurenai finished up with her self cleaning she looked at naruto who was panting deeply, He looked at her and then he grabbed her and placed her under his body as he entered her again she moaned out"Careful naruto-koi I'm still a little sore down there."

Naruto nodded at her while he begun to move inside of her and continued to thrust inside of her, Her inner walls moved slowly all around him as he asked her"Ne nghh kurenai-hime aghh.."

Kurenai looked up at her husband while he made love to her and asked him"Wha.. Hmm ahh iiss it naruto-koi yes faster harder ohmmm..."

Naruto replied in between thrusts"Do you remember when hinata tried to break up us apart?"

Kurenai moaned out"Yy..yeahh III do hmm ahhnn yesss narutttoo-koi...Ahn ahmm ahhh ahmm.."

Then naruto said to her"Anghh yeah you almost died that day.."

Kurenai looked at him as he said that and replied"Nooot ooo..ne of my better memory's of her."

Flash back to when hinata sprung her plan...

* * *

Hinata looked at her calender on it was a bright red X on naruto's birthday, She smirked as she got up and walked over to a box with the kenji for plans she opened it to reveal huge stacks of paper inside of it, She went though the pages until she found what she wanted a document with the title plan Z she smiled evilly as she looked it over and then she sniffed it and exclaimed"Ah plan Z how I love you so, Soon my plans of taking over the village with naruto-kun at my side will come together and how could I not love your cinnamon scent? Sniff... Ah I love plan Z."

(Guess where I got that from come on guess!! XD )

(Play day light of konoha from do I need to tell you?)

Kurenai woke up in a very happy mood why?

Well her naruto-kun was licking her over plus she had no missions today. So she could lay around with her boyfriend making love eating and resting up, Besides the fact that it is naruto's birthday and he will be turning seventeen this year meaning in one more year they could be married so its all good for her besides hinata seems to have moved on with her crush.

Kurenai smiled as she thought in bliss'_Life is so good ah yes naruto-kun use your tongue yessss faster and deeper into me thats it ahhh...**"**_

Hinata smiled as she picked a rare fast working poison which she had picked up on an A-rank mission which she was on with naruto and kurenai at the time, How happy she was that day it was before kurenai betrayed her trust and naruto was still open to her advances, Ah happy days her eyes narrowed in hate as she thought of how close kurenai was to naruto then. Now there was hardly any time to get him out of her clutches and make him fall in love with her she thought out'_Stupid red eyed whore she has made my life hell, Soon she will pay for every kiss she has stolen from naruto-kun and for every time she has raped him ohh... So soon she will die and no one will be the wiser when naruto-kun is grieving for her I will come in and comfort him after he gets over her death I will make him fall in love with me hm hm..'_

She smirked evilly as she planned out her day with what to do to her soon to be dead sensai.

Kurenai smiled as she moved around inside of her kitchen wearing a red and white apron(Kurenai really likes the colors red and white huh?) She hummed a lullaby  
as she fixed a nice big cake for her boyfriend, Then she looked at the cook book and muttered to herself"Okay the recipe needs two eggs three and a half cups of milk, Hm well I have the milk and the eggs already in the cake mix but what about the half a t-spoon of sugar and the chocolate cream?"

Naruto waltzed into the kitchen and saw to his delight a bowl of cake batter all nice and ready for his fingers to be dipped into, As he reached to get a taste of it his hand was smacked very hard with a wooden spoon, The holder of said spoon was his girlfriend kurenai who had a look of stern disappointment on her beautiful face then she said to him"Naruto-kun, What do you think you doing with that batter?"

Naruto grinned at her while rubbing his hand and replied"Welllll... I want to get a taste of this scrumptious cake mix kurenai-hime!"

She smacked his head with the spoon this time and then she said to him angrily" Oh no you don't naruto-kun!! You will wait for me to finish up making that cake now scoot!!"

Naruto walked off grumbling of the injustice of it all while rubbing his hand over his head which was now sporting a nice large bump.

Kurenai smirked as he walked away then she continued to make his cake.

Meanwhile with hinata she had just picked up a bottle of wine and two glasses, She smirked as she rubbed the poison into one of the glasses and then she picked them both up and walked over to kurenai's apartment with the wine in tow, Soon enough she saw it in the near distance.

Kurenai was almost done with her cake as she was about to put the finishing touches on it, She heard someone knocking on the door to her apartment then she walked to her door and opened it.

Hinata looked at kurenai who was happy to see her hinata thought happily '_Soon bitch soon hm hm ku ku ku ku.._**_.'_**

As hinata said to her former sensai"Ohayo kurenai-sensai, How are you feeling today? And can I please come on?"

Kurenai smiled at her favorite student who she still looked upon as a daughter but it seemed to her that hinata was more cold and distant nowadays.

Kurenai answered her"Yes you may hinata, I was just finishing up with naruto-kun's birthday cake and I am feeling quite well today please don't stand there sit down."

Hinata smiled at her sensai as she walked into the kitchen, She looked around in disgust for there were many pictures of kurenai and naruto posing or doing different things together, In just as many there was anko doing things with naruto such in one she was groping him with kurenai scowling at anko while trying to get her off of him.

Kurenai noticed the look hinata had on as she asked her"Hinata whats wrong? You look upset please tell me what is the matter."

Hinata looked at her while putting a smile on her face as she replied"Nothing kurenai-sensai. I've just been having a bad day kiba that lout had been bugging me for a date."

Kurenai chuckled at that, Kiba had an huge crush on hinata but it seems she didn't want anything to do with him.

Hinata smiled again at kurenai as she asked her"Ne kurenai-sensai... Would you care for a glass of red wine?"

Kurenai seemed to consider it as she hadn't been drinking for a while now, Naruto had tried to get her to kick her habit of drinking, She never had a strong tolerance to any form of alcohol often when she would get drunk she would act quite slutty. Only when naruto was with her could she restrain herself after she almost did something she would have regretted did she stop drinking in public, But she was very partial to any form of wine since it had a slowed affect on her.

Kurenai thought to herself'_ It has been a while since I've been drinking, Naruto-kun is so stingy about letting me drink hm why not?_**_'_**

Kurenai nodded to hinata as she smiled brightly at her sensai and then she poured her a glass that she had brought with her.

(Now play evil from god do you not know?!)

Hinata gave her soon to be deceased sensai the glass with poison in it, As kurenai was about to take a sip naruto walked with a huge grin on which dimmed as he saw kurenai about to drink a glass of wine, Hinata looked shocked as she saw him.

Naruto saw kurenai with a glass of wine and hinata was watching her eagerly, As she was about to drink it he rushed to stop her but it was too late she had already taken a a little sip of it, He moved his hand and swiped the glass away as he said to her"Kurenai-hime you know you shouldn't be drinking now. Now please give me that glass and... Huh?"

As he took the glass from kurenai who looked quite angry at him, He saw a faint whitish powder on the rim and inner parts of the glass, His eyes widened as he took a little bit of it onto his finger. Hinata narrowed her eyes as she called out"No naruto-kun don't put that into your mouth!!"

Kurenai looked at hinata in confusion as she asked her"What is he about to put into his mouth hinata?"

Hinata glared at her and then slammed her palm into the back of naruto's skull, He dropped like a log to the floor kurenai looked shocked at her and then she yelled at hinata"What are you doing hinata why did you knock naruto-kun out?!"

Hinata glared very evilly at her and then she yelled at her"Why you ask kurenai-_sensai?! _Hm I'll tell you bitch, You took away naruto-kun from me!! I loved him since we were in the academy and then you decided that you loved him all of a sudden and you never thought I would resent you!! Heh heh... You thought wrong bitch!! I have given you a very potent poison that slowly eats away at your chakra coils besides destroying your organs, Heh soon you won't even be able to talk bitch. This is my revenge for taking him away from me."

Kurenai gasped as she felt her body getting weaker by the minute, Then she dropped to the ground gasping for air, Her lungs were getting tighter by the second then she looked at hinata who had walked over to naruto and dropped down onto her knees, She started to stroke naruto on his head with tender love and care. Hinata kissed naruto on his lips and then she picked his head up on and put it on her lap.

Hinata looked quite happy with herself as kurenai gasped and hacked for breath while she had naruto's head on her lap.

(Inside of naruto's mind)

Naruto looked around and saw a huge sewer like area, He sighed and walked to where the seal was and then he looked up and saw two huge red eyes gleaming with something strange was it lust?

Naruto walked up to the kyuubi's cage as it looked down on him and said"**Hm hm hm its been a long time since I've seen you here kit, How have you been?"**

Naruto looked up at the kyuubi who was grinning wildly at him then he said"Well I've been feeling pretty good fox how its it been in here?"

Kyuubi grinned at him again as it came into the light revealing itself to him then it said**"Hm how about you see for yourself kit I've been quite busy hm heh hm"**

Naruto looked at it and walked a little bit closer, He looked inside of the cage showing a room inside of it there was a human sized bed a few pictures on the walls which showed him as a child and teenager and on a table with a bunch of manga issues was a dildo?

Naruto looked shocked at that one, As he looked disgusted with that and then he asked the kyuubi"Are you gay fox?!"

The kyuubi's eyes twitched and then it yelled at him**"NO YOU MORONIC APE!! I'M A FUCKING GIRL SHIT FOR BRAINS!!"**

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor as she said that the kyuubi turned into a teenage fox girl with d-cup sized breasts and a well formed body, She had short brown hair and blue colored eyes, She was wearing a yellow kimono and was also carrying a microphone at her side.

(Take one big guess who she is...)

Naruto gaped at her as the kyuubi glared at him and then said in a pouty voice"Hm I should have known you would think I'm a guy naruto-kun. But I'm not you ass I'm a beautiful girl!!"

Then naruto asked her"Wha..What the hell kyuubi!?"

The kyuubi looked at him and then she said to him"I have a name, You know naruto-kun its koto!!"

(Surprised? Yep its her kudos to whoever got it first)

Naruto looked at in shock as he replied"Okay... Fine koto-chan how you are the kyuubi you look nothing like it except for the nine tails."

Koto looked behind her and noticed her tails then she looked back at him again and said"Oh those? Yeah its a real funny story how I got those wanna hear about it?"

Naruto sighed and then he replied"Maybe later koto-chan I have to save kurenai-hime from an awful fate, I can't believe that hinata would try and poison her."

Koto shrugged at that and then she said" I'd do the same for your love."

Naruto looked at her in shock and then he yelled at her"What are you talking about koto-chan?!"

Koto walked up to the front of the cage and then she pulled him inside of it, Next she pulled apart her kimono and then ripped off his pants while she looked at him and then pushed him to the ground, She lowered herself onto his shaft and started to moved up and down on him then she answered him"Okay ahmm naruto-kunl, Here is what your gonna do you will ahmm... Find time for me after I help heal your human mate and I will become ahhmm your demon mate ahh ohh god ..YES!!"

Naruto couldn't believe that koto who he thought was a guy for so long was doing this to him but he thought as she had her way with him'_ So thats why I've always had a fetish for brunettes or dark haired women in general ohh god shes tight... Oh so fucking tight god damn... She sure knows her way around the bedroom after she's done she will help me heal kurenai-hime fine then if must do this then I will." _

Koto smiled down on her human counter part as she hit her climax she screamed at a very high pitch"AHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! NAAAARRR0RUUUUUTTOOO-KKKKUUUNNN I AAAMMMMM COMMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG GHHHNNNN!!"

As koto hit her much needed climax, Naruto did the same as he thrust into her body a few times and released a whole lot of semen that spilled out of her body.

Koto fell onto his chest and breathed heavily, She looked at him while rubbing her hands over his chest then she grinned toothily at him and said"Well naruto-kun you held up your end of our bargain and so shall I now here ya go!!"

As koto finished talking she waved her tails around and sent a wave of her chakra out of the seal.

(Outside of the seal with kurenai and hinata.)

Hinata smiled at her sensai while still stroking naruto's head and asked her"Why did you steal naruto-kun from me kurenai-sensai? Did you take perverse pleasure in taking my only love from me?""

Kurenai gasped out"N..No hinata huh heh... I didn't huh hm... I fell for him the same as you but he needed someone who had more spirit. You only saw the dobe image he put up... Heh huh huhh... You admired him for his confidence, You never saw past his mask hm heh huh... You thought that you were the only person worthy of him... And never let anyone else near him for fear of him being stolen from you heh huh... I wish I could apologize to you but you are the only one at fault here hinata."

Hinata glared at her with hatred as she got up and then she slapped her on the face and she yelled at kurenai"OH YEAH BITCH HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I LOVED NARUTO-KUN FROM THE DAY I SAW HIM NOW SHUT UP AND DIE LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!! Hhm hm... Soon you will die kurenai-_sensai!!"_

As hinata said this she looked at naruto who was glowing with red energy, It flowed into kurenai's body then kurenai gasped out"Hm hah heh... M..My lungs I can breath again hm.."

As she said kurenai picked herself up and walked over to naruto on woozy legs, Hinata who was in shock while she did this naruto picked himself up and opened his eyes showing blood red pupils, Then he glared at hinata who was breathing with difficulty now as he gripped her by the throat hinata gasped out"Agh ahhhh gnn narruuto-kunnn what arrree you doing!?"

Naruto looked at her with rage as he moved his head to her throat and bit hard into her neck, Hinata gasped as her body was enveloped in a red chakra then she screamed in pain as her skin lit up like a christmas light, Her eyes glowed blue and her hair shortened and turned brown then she looked at naruto crying"I...I'm sorry naruto-kun i... I LOVE YOUUUUU AGHHHHH!!"

Hinata glowed as koto took over her body claiming it for herself while hinata's soul was ejected into naruto, She being sealed into him instead of koto.

Naruto's eyes turned a lighter shade of blue and his pupils disappeared while his whisker marks faded away, He looked at himself and said"At least you can live within me hinata-chan, But you will not die instead you will live your remaining life with me, Your punishment shall be to see kurenai-hime and koto-chan raise our children I hope in time you will learn to forgive them and then maybe I will release you from me.

Koto grinned at him and kissed him on the lips while kurenai glared at her.

Flash back kai...

* * *

As he finished talking a brown head of hair turned towards them and a yawn was heard"Ahmm so you two can't wait to make love while koto-chan is asleep hum... AHHHMMM!!"

Kurenai looked at koto who stretched herself out and she looked right back at kurenai and naruto who had just came inside of kurenai.

Koto grinned at them both as she said"Well I have something to contribute as well, Now how about when we got married to each other?"

Naruto pulled out of kurenai and moved over to her and then pushed himself into her, Koto moaned in bliss as naruto stretched her walls deeply soon he found a rhythm of thrusts then he said"Now thats a good memory for us agnn... Your still so tight koto-chan and soo wet..."

Kurenai started to finger herself as she watched them go at it.

Flash back to the wedding day of koto,Kurenai and naruto...

* * *

Sakura was fussing over naruto as he sat down wearing a black tuxedo, She looked over him making sure he was clean and smelled right.

(Play evening of konoha from the naruto sound track again."

Sakura asked him"Hm so its the big day today huh naruto-nii-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her and replied"Yep it sure is sakura-neechan!! Today I'm going to be married to kurenai-hime and koto-chan!!"

Sakura nodded at him as she continued to clean him up.

Naruto thought to himself'_ Hinata-chan how are you feeling today?**''**_

Hinata replied'** I'm good naruto-kun, I'm still sore about my _sensai_ and that skank marrying you though.'**

Naruto shook his head as she said that even after a year of talking over her feelings for him, She still hates kurenai and now koto for taking him, Even with his daily psychical therapy with her she still hated them.

(Meanwhile with kurenai and koto) Shizune and a few of kurenai's friends were helping her and koto get ready as shizune put the finishing touches on their dresses.

Anko said boisterously "My little kurenai-chan is finally getting hitched, I'm so proud of you!! Now when are you gonna give momma anko some grandchildren?" (Anko is about seven years older then kurenai in here.)

Koto had her ears flattened against her head as her hair was combed and brushed, Then that veil went over her head god she hated when something was put on her head like hats or veils, Bows or head bands were fine but these veils?!

Koto shuddered as those damned things were put over her head kurenai that bitch was doing just fine.

(A few hours later.)

(Play hokage from yes the naruto sound track.)

Naruto stood on top of the alter with jiraiya who surprisingly was the priest, Jiraiya looked at naruto while his best man rock lee who was at the alter with him asked "How much longer my youthful friend?"

Naruto replied"Soon lee soon hm this is the best day of my life."

Jiraiya grinned at him and then he asked naruto"So two babes at one time my boy? You better give a tape of your wedding night."

Naruto glared at him and snarled out"You better not write what we did in your smut books, Ero-sennin!!"

Jiraiya glared back at him as he growled back"Don't call me that gaki why couldn't you be more polite to me!?"

Naruto smirked at him and replied"Well _ero-sennin,_ Its because you are a pervert and a peeking tom."

Jiraiya scoffed at him as he looked at the doors then he grinned at him and said"Well their here gaki."

Naruto looked at the doors as they opened up, Showing moegi who was throwing flowers over the floor while konomaharu was walking along side kurenai while a clone of himself on the other side of koto, His arms were crossed with both of their's .

As they walked up to the alter jiraiya sighed and asked them when they were next to naruto"Do you kurenai yuuhi and you koto kitsune take this little idiot to be your husband?"

They glared at him under their veils and replied"We do jerk."

Jiraiya ignored the jerk comment and asked naruto"And do you naruto namikaze take these two fine ladies to be your brides?"

Naruto answered him"I do ero-sennin."

Jairaya glared at him again and said"And bleh blah blah I now pronounce you husband and wifes, You may now kiss the brides moron."

Naruto lifted up the veils and kissed kurenai, First his tongue licked her lips while she let him in their tongues danced over each other, Naruto broke apart and then he kissed koto and he did the same to her.

(After about an hour later this is the last flash back chapter I really don't know how a wedding goes so I'm kinda just winging it here.)

As tsunade pulled out a camera and yelled out"Okay say cheese!!"

Kurenai,Koto and naruto smiled and yelled"Cheese!!"

Flash back chapter kai!!

* * *

Koto screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit her climax"AGHNN GHHNAA NAAARRRRUUUUUTTTOO-KKKKUUNNNNN!!"

As she shuddered in in pleasure, She dropped onto naruto's chest and looked at kurenai who was now breathing heavily. Then she looked at naruto and said"Hm.. Well naruto-kun I'm going to have some kits baking in my oven now."

As naruto's eyes widened kurenai said"Looks like I'm will be having some kids as well naruto-koi."

Naruto fainted onto the bed as they both giggled at him.

* * *

(And now I'm finally done I'm reread this about a hundred times and now here you go R&R and tell what you think ja ne!! A.n I have corrected it so enjoy it!! More editing done today so enjoy! -


End file.
